


love me now and again

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: December 2018 [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: He never considered this a possibility. But here he is now, kissing a Serpent.





	love me now and again

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5.
> 
> The title is a line from _I Like Chopin_ by Gazebo.

He never thought he‘d feel so comfortable kissing a Southside Serpent. Or a boy, for that matter. But here he is, pinned against the wall of the locker room of Riverdale High.

He can feel Sweet Pea suck a hickey into his neck, low enough to be covered by a button-up, but not by a shirt. His boyfriend – and isn‘t that quite something by itself – bites at his neck, and Archie lets his head drop to the side, making a sound that sounds suspiciously like a moan. He can feel his boyfriend grin against his skin. The redhead slightly pushes against his shoulder. “Don't be so smug.”

Sweet Pea raises his head, his dark eyes locking with Archie's. “Or what?“ He is grinning, teasing Archie. Archie doesn't even think about answering before he pulls him up to kiss the amused look off his face. He slides his hands up Sweet Pea's neck, into his hair. He can feel Sweet Pea sigh into the kiss, the hands on his hips twitching. He presses their bodies together, shifting the kiss a little to the steamy side.

Archie can‘t really explain how it happened, but this definitely feels like it's supposed to be.


End file.
